Happiness Is Worth Waiting For
by Spirithchan
Summary: Naruto is just another 17 year old student with problems of his own. They cause him to move to another school, and even though he now has actual friends, which he has never had before, it still seems that he can't find pure happiness. But might a certain person in his life change that?
1. The Long Trip

**Happines is Worth Waiting For**

**(Chapter 1)**

**Warning:** Some cursing, there ain't any yaoi in this chapter yet, but believe me... Soon. _

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, wish I would though .n.

I feel a warm breeze blowing through the slightly open window of the car. I also hear the roaring of a distant motorcycle and ignore it drowzly at first with my still fuzzy thoughts because of the long nap I took in the uncomfortable passengers seat.

But the roaring slowly comes closer and closer- actually, not so slowly cause it seems that the driver is a fuckin maniac who, I'm sure at the moment, wouldn't stop even if the whole FBI squad was chasing him. Anyway, as he drives past our car (mine and Iruka's, I'll explain who Iruka is sooner than later), the roaring almost makes my damn ears bleed, and so I wake up with a jolt and hit my head on the ceiling of the car. I let out a groan and fall back on the seat with a thud.

»Owww…« I make the sound and say: »God damn lunatics like that shouldn't even be allowed to have a frickin' license.«

Instead of supporting me on my comment, Iruka just laughed it off and mentioned something about me always being so clumsy and that I shouldn't get all worked up about unimportant stuff like that. But I wasn't listening anymore. I hated it when he started 'scolding' me like that. Instead, I looked out the window to see a beautiful red-yellowish sunset that painted the fields of the long, pointy grass and the thickened out forest into a transparent colour of orange and red. Heh, how beautiful nature is. Total opposite of humans. And what makes me say that?

Well, first off, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. A 17 year old teen with a pretty screwed up life. And at such young age… The guy sitting next to me is Umino Iruka. The reason we're riding in this scrawny car is that we're moving. Moving out of a hell hole, also known as my school. So yeah, the reason we're moving is me and my stupidass problems with school- actually, more that school, my school umm…'friends'. Not like I actually had any at that crappy building.

I just don't know what to call those people. I mean, they weren't my enemies. Unless you can consider calling people that have ignored me my whole life and judged me for something I didn't do, enemies. Hmm… Maybe. But _I_ don't look at them as enemies. They're more like… well, simply people that don't like me. And, believe me, I was more than used to that. I was used to the feeling of loneliness, rejection and… Hm, hatred, I guess. So, overall, I wasn't a very likeable person. Why?

My grandfather Kyuubi had a very messed up personality. Somewhere within his life, he realized that he finds murdering people a very intersting hobby. From the rumors I heard one night, he went on 'The Great Killing Spree'. That's also when he, well, killed my parents. I never found out his reasons why he did it. I guess some people are just cray-cray.

He-he, cray-cray. That's what I heard some girls call me at my old school. Damn, I hated that hell hole.

Anyway, ever since then, people see a demon in me. They say, and I quote: »Look at him, he looks just like his grandfather«, »We should've disposed of him when we still had the chance«, »He'll become a murderer just like Kyuubi«, »I see the demon when I just look at him«. So, as I said before, nobody ever really liked me. And It's all thanks to my great and amazing grandfather who made his grandson's life a miserable sack of shit! Seriously, I should give him an award for that…

And that's when the great Iruka came to the rescue. With my uncle in jail, luckily sentenced to a death penalty, I had nowhere else to go but the orphanage. Things there were, well… um, not much better than before. Kids didn't wanna play with me because they already heard the news that the demon child is joining them, and the caretakers weren't much better either. Although they didn't give me much special treatment for being 'The Demon Kid'. By that I mean that I got as much of the food as others and a warm comfy bed, too. But what really stood out was their attitude towards me. Like, seriously, what kind of an ass hires people that can't even accept kids as equally as others?!

Luckily, Iruka-sensei worked there. He was the only person that accepted me for who I am, and not who my asshole grandfather was. Since he realized that no one would probably want me, he took me into his custody. The day when he adopted me was pretty much the highlight of my life.

So, when I got older I started going to school. And, oh god I swear, it was even worse than that stupid orphanage. Uhm, correction, it was MUCH worse.

It's not like I was getting beaten up or bullied or anything like that, it was just that everyone ignored me. And to me that was the worst treatment a person could get. And at this moment, I just realized how grateful I am to Iruka sensei for always being there as a shoulder to lean on when times were the worst.

Come to think of it, he's probably the only person that I'll have in my life. The only one that'll always see only me for who I am.

I let out a troubled sigh, only to realize that Iruka was trying to communicate with me all this time. "Naruto? Oi, Naruto!" I jerk my head over to him, letting out a retarded-sounding-like 'Huh'? And he just looks at me with that 'oh god you're hopeless face on', sighs and says: "Ahh, never mind." I was staring at him wide-eyed and not realizing that my mouth was a bit open, and of course my face always deserves Iruka's remark, which was this time: "Hah, you baka. Close your mouth, that face makes you look like an idiot."

I let out a surprised little 'huh' again, only to make the situation worse. Iruka starts laughing his ass off, and for a moment I think that I'll have to warn him about the fact that he's still driving. He seems to calm down eventually, still letting out little outbursts of laughter here and there. Damn me and my obliviously idiotic personality

So I give him a glare, forcefully cross my hands, let out an offended-sounding 'Hmph!, make a pout face and turn my head back to the window.

"You better get some sleep. We're gonna get to Konoha quite late and you already have to go to school tomorrow."

Even though I hate to admit it, he's right. Even thinking about some lame ass school where I don't know anybody and I'll have to listen to the teachers' boring lessons- oh, wait, actually, that's how it was at my old school.

Well, the thought of any kind of school makes me feel sick... Maybe I have some kind of a condition where I have a fear of school. 'Scholophobia'? Hmm, yeah, that's the right name for it. Maybe it'll even get me out of class... Haha but would a teacher really be such a dumbass to believe me?

Meh, not like I care right now, either. All I can hope for is, that people there don't know anything about my traumatizing past and my psycho grandpa.

And with that, I slowly start to fall asleep, my thoughts getting blurrier by the second.

**END OF CHAPTER 1  
_**

**TBC**

Yay end of 1st chapter :D I'll probably upload the 2nd chappie today too wee ^w^ Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading it,

and I swear there's gonna be some yaoi in chapter 3... or 4 3 Heheheeee


	2. First Contact With The Great Uchiha

**Happiness Is Worth Waiting For**

**(Chapter 2)**

**Warning:** Cursiiing, hmm yaoi? Yea there's gonna be yaoi in the future.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the great Naruto *bow*

"Naruto...Naruto, wake up!"

Hm? What's this annoying sound? Is this a dream? What I'm feeling underneath me sure as HELL isn't that cheapshit car's seat. It's much MUCH more comfortable...

I feel around with my hand a bit, realizing that the softness I'm feeling is probably my bed.

But- wait... Was all this moving out of town a dream? Am I still in my old home?

The voice which, by now, I figured was Iruka's, was still saying something to me, out of which I made out at most three words: Morning, new and school. And before I got the chance to connect them all together into a sentence that would make at least a bit sense to me, I feel strong sunlight piercing through my still closed eyes.

I open them, but realizing that the damn rays could blind me, I close one eye and put my hands over both of them, hopefully blocking the burning shine. With one eye remaining open, I make out a figure standing in front of the window. I knew it was Iruka at once.

And then again, to think logically, who else could it be? Well, it might have been the Christmas Spirit, coming to warn me about my future, and then again it was very long 'till Christmas so I have to count out _that _idea.

"Arghh, what the hell, man?" I groan and manage to let out the raspy words. That bastard must've opened the curtains.

I give a peek at my wrist watch. 07:23am. School starts in, like, half an hour! Why the heck did he already wake me now?

"Wakey wakey, Naru-kun!" Naru-kun? _NARU-KUN?_ Really, Iruka?

He giggles like a little school girl, yes, a school girl, like it wasn't creepy enough that he called me Naru-kun, and says: "Get dressed and come to the kitchen as soon as you do! I'll make breakfast!" And with a big even creepier grin he bounces out of my room.

Hm, that escalated quickly. Gee, he's so cheerful it's actually annoying. Wonder why...

My morning was quite a handful. First off, I had to pick out clothes that were still neatly stacked in boxes. I had absolutely _no_ idea where the hell my underwear was, until I found it nicely folded in a bag beside my bed.

I'm starting to wonder if Iruka has some kind of an OCD. Seriously, that guy is just too idealistic.

After that, I had to find the god damn kitchen. And, seriously, who the hell could find it in the first place? The house wasn't really big, but I was surprised by the amount of twists and turns in it. I complained about it to Iruka, of course, once I found the kitchen, which I still don't know how, but he just shrugged it off and told me I'll get used to it.

Agh, answers like that _really_ annoy me. He could at least agree with me on ONE thing. But noooooo because I always whine about eeeverythiiing and I'm a little baaaabyyy. Ok, I might have exaggerated that a bit.

Anyways, when I asked him why he's so cheerful he replied with: "Well, it's the first day of your new school! Aren't you?"

My answer to that was a shrug and a long 'Meeeh'.

I also asked him how did I get to my bed cause I already fell asleep in the car, so he told me that he had to carry me and then mentioned something about me being heavy despite how I look. "You should really lay off that ramen, you know." He murmured that and gave me a creepy grin and an outburst of laughter when I glared and yelled something back at him, my face tomato red of embarrassment.

You can ignore me and treat me like crap, but you never tell Naruto Uzumaki to 'lay off' ramen! To me, it was a holy kind of food and one does not simply tell someone to 'lay off' of something holy to them. Nope, never ever EVER.

Well, sooner than later I found myself sitting in the passengers seat again, driving to school, even though it isn't that far away. About 5 minutes worth-a-drive.

Iruka stopped the car in front of, what he told me was called, the Konoha High School. I see they didn't put much thought to the name there. But, all jokes aside, it's actually really pretty.

It has a wide path that divides into two smaller paths, covered in pebbles, one leading to the main entrance and the other one to the back door. Covering the field around the school is short, bright green grass, and a couple of trees on every side of the path (the path divides the grass into two sides), making shadow to the students sitting underneath them.

The school, meanwhile, is a light color of yellow and white with a lot of windows. And WOW it's big.

So with some of Iruka's encouraging words, I stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk beside the path.

And now, here I am, standing like an idiot in front of this unknown area to me. I look at my watch. 07: 52am. I let out a relieved sigh. At least I'm not gonna be late on my first day. I just have to find my classroom and go there, and wait in front of it. Seems easy enough.

I pull out a piece of paper out of my backpack. It's a weeks schedule of my classes. Hmm let's see. Today's Monday, so the first period is-

**BUMP**

I feel a sudden shove into my side, try to regain my footing, but with no success. I feel myself falling and everything seems to slow down.

I take a deep breath and shut my eyes, preparing myself for pain.

But I feel something-actually someone- tightly grasp around my wrist, pulling me back. But even though I now knew that I probably won't fall, I still kept my teeth clenched and my eyes shut.

After what seemed like minutes, although it was barely about three seconds, I heard a 'Hmph' from the person who saved me, and another strong pull aback, so that I was now firmly standing on my feet. When I dare to open my eyes, I see a guy with almost jet black hair and a cold stare standing in front of me.

Gee, he probably scares away any girl he passes at school. Those dark eyes of his even give me a shiver.

"Move out of the way the next time, dobe." He says that, then looks down at my hand, still firmly holding on to his and coughs to get my attention. I look down at it myself and quickly release it, feeling myself blush a bit. "Oh, uh, s-sorry..." I stammer and look away, hoping that he didn't notice my blush.

Seriously, Naruto? Why in the name of **GOD** did you frickin' blush at a time like this?

But he probably wouldn't have noticed it even if I hadn't looked away, cause he just turned and left like nothing happened. I look after him, giving him a glare. Oh, SUUUURE he just saved me, but NO ONE calls Naruto a dobe and gets away with it. Now that was just rude. Oh, yes, I WILL get my revenge.

And while I'm plotting I hear a voice behind me say: »So you already met the great Uchiha Sasuke, eh?«

I turn around to find out who it was, and see another guy standing behind me. His eyes are a light colour of green, or more of an emerald green. His hair is messy and a red-brownish color. His gaze is steadily following the guy that saved me, who's, I'm guessing, name is Sasuke.

And, dare I say it, is this guys stare even colder than Sasuke's? Eh, nope, no way. But I'd be surprised if they hadn't had a stare-off competition yet, though.

When he realizes that I'm giving him a puzzled kind of look, he turns his head like so, that our eyes meet. This is when I notice the large dark bags under his eyes. Wow, do all people at this school have some kind of special power of their eyes so that they can make every new kid flee or what…

The guy smiles, or smirks, I can't really tell what it is, and holds up his hand, introducing himself. »My name's Gaara.« But, as stupid as I am, I still can't really comprehend the situation and, figuring out that I must seem like a stupid ass who can't even introduce himself properly, the guy slowly continues with, or should I say, _Gaara, _slowly continues with »Aaaand you aaaree…?«

And when I finally realize that I'm probably supposed to tell him my name, I say »Oh! Umm, I-I'm Uzumaki Naruto. It's, uhh, nice to meet you…« while sqeezing my shaky hand with his.

»Wow, haha, dude relax.« He comments, figuring out how shaky I still am and continues with saying »Believe me, I don't bite. But I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke does.« He lets out another creepy laughter, while I just nervously smile back.

»Hey, you're probably a sophomore, huh?« I nod slowly, still not completely sure if I can trust the guy. I mean, would YOU trust some creepy weirdo that laughs like he's about to awake the dead? Yea, I'm pretty sure not.

»Oh, you can just come with me then.« He starts walking along the path, gesturing me with his hand to follow him. I quickly pick up the pace, so that I walk just behind him.

»The first period is Science.« He informs me and adds »The teacher is some weird bitch that looks like she's in her twenties but is actually fifty of something…« He looks back and gives me another one of those creepy smirks, and even though I'm not really confident with it yet, I was surprised that he called his teacher the 'b' word.

This time I _really_ smile back at him and even let out a little laughter, and for the first time I feel like I'm gonna like it here, especially because someone is actually _communicating_ with me.

»See, you're better already!« He says and then we both hurry off to my first period at the school with 'the weird bitch'. Hahaa, ok that's pretty mean.

**END OF CHAPTER 2  
**

**~TBC~  
**

Woot woot second chapter is done :D 

Hehe ok there was soooome cute-ish stuff with Sasuke and Naruto .u. And even my baby Gaara gets a role in the story *w* 

I hope I'll finish the 3rd chapter tomorrow, and, well, thanks you so much for readiiing *squeaaak*


	3. Carelessness Can Get You Killed

**Happines Is Worth Waiting For**

**(Chapter 3)**

**Warning: **Cursing, probably some yaoiii...

**Disclaimer: **Naruto. Not. Mine

* * *

It's been three weeks now since I first arrived to this school. Gaara and I have really connected in the meantime. Turns out, he had a childhood very similar to mine.

But when he told me about it, it seemed a bit more traumatizing than my experience with other people. All I went through was the ignorance and neglect from others, but he even got beaten up by his father. He said that his dad was an alcoholic ever since he could remember. He even killed his mother, and it wasn't really easy for him growing up with, what Gaara called him, a psychotic lazyass shitbag.

As you can probably guess, we had a good laugh on his expense.

And I haven't seen the oh so great Uchiha Sasuke at school since the day he saved my clumsy ass. And to me, that's honestly, well... Kinda saddening. I really don't flippin' know why, but my brain's been acting weird ever since that day he saved me. It's like I can't even get his annoying, yet somehow soothing voice outta my head.

Bluuh, maybe I am going crazy just like my grandpa.

The only times I _do_ see him are in a martial arts club that me and Gaara decided to go to.

But I have no damn idea why we signed up for it in the first place. The teacher's some depressed weirdass freak in a really, and when I say really I mean a _REALLY_ tight green costume that makes him look even more gay than he is.

His name _is_ Gai-sensei, after all...

Oh, and I also found out that 'The Uchiha Stare' that's what me and Gaara call it, surprisingly doesn't repel the ladies, but is considered really attractive. Maybe that bastard influenced me when he used it on me as well. And by bastard, of course I mean Sasuke.

But who saves someone that they have never ever eveeer met before in their life simply because of 'kindness', anyway? And besides, my first impression of him wasn't really some Mr Nice Guy.

HE CALLED ME A DOBE FOR CHRIST'S SAKE. YOU DO NOT CALL UZUMAKI NARUTO A DOBE.

But like it or not, I'll have to let it go sooner than later. I've been thinking about him too much, anyway.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Huh? It's already 7pm?" I say out loud unintentionally and look at the clock. Yep, the alarm sure is always right. I take out my phone to silence the irritating beeping, and then lazily crawl off the bed.

Today was Thursday, after all, that means martial arts lessons with Mr Weirdo AKA Gai-sensei. I head down the stairs and swiftly find my way through the maze-like hallway and to the door. Iruka was actually right about the whole 'getting used to it' thing for once.

I open the door, breathing in the fresh evening air. Then I step on the doormat, close the door and start heading over to Gaara's house. We made an arrangement that I always come to his house to pick him up half an hour before the club starts so that he gets 'ready'.

I don't know how a person 'gets ready' for a simple club either, it's not like anyone cares what you look like when you get there 'cause at the end we're all pretty much sweating like pigs and have to go under the shower, so some cool hair styles really wouldn't come in handy.

Hehe, oooh seeing Sasuke all sweaty and hooot and... GOD DAMMIT. NO NARUTO BAD NARUTO.

Uhh, anyways, I really don't know what he does to get ready. But I don't really care either.

When I come to his doorstep I ring on the bell a couple of times in order, so that he knows I came to pick him up. Yep, also the way of ringing the bell was an arrangement between the two of us.

Now that I think about it, us two always do so many things together, that now I don't think I could go on my life without him. Yea yea it sounds cliché but it's true. I never really thought you can get attached to a person like that in such a short time.

Because the door opens almost instantly and Gaara's face pops up so suddenly, it startles me and I let out a surprised high-pitched "Woah!" and stagger back a bit, just enough to lose my footing and flop on the ground, arms and legs away from me.

"Haha! Oh lord Naruto why the hell do you get so easily scared?" laughs Gaara while I try to scramble back up on my feet.

When he decides that he has probably laughed enough for now, and will rather keep some of the laughs for a time in the future, when he tells me the story of when I fell because I got scared of him opening the door (takes in deep breath), he finally grabs my hand and helps me get back up.

"Awww poor Naru-kun, you didn't have Sasuke-san to save you from falling now, huuuh?" he says mockingly and makes a pout face and seems to enjoy himself even more when he sees my cheeks turn bright red.

"Say that again and I swear I'll kill you, you ass!" I yell at him threateningly and give the top of his head a hit with my hand.

"Owww!" He screams, rubs the place where I hit him and pouts saying "That hurt, you know..."

But I know it didn't hurt as much as he acted it did, because in a few seconds, he already seems better and cheerfully says "Well, let's get going already!"

So we head down the pleasant evening street, laughing and picking on each other every now and then

* * *

Once we get to the back door of the school, which is also the entrance to the gym where the club is held, Gaara pulls out his phone to check the time

"7:38?!" I screech right into his ear.

"Fuck, man, you're gonna make me deaf!" he yells and looks back and pushes me away a bit, making sure that I really won't make him deaf with any more sudden screeches.

"Shit, we're late..." He murmurs under his breath, then swiftly opens the heavy door, grabs my wrist and starts running down the hallway, pulling me with him.

"He- eeey!" I scream, trying to pick up the pace. "Come on!" He yells back and keeps on running.

I barley keep up with him, damn he's fast.

When the hallway finally opens up into a much more spaceful area, he suddenly stops, almost making me trip over my own feet.

"I'm... so sorry... that we're..." he starts the moment we step into the gym.

"Late..." I finish his sentence. We're both still breathing really heavily, with our hands leaning on our knees, not even noticing that the only people in the gym are Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba.

I hear a couple of laughs from them, and finally look up to see that Gai isn't there.

"Huh?... Where's... Gai-sensei?" I ask them in between breaths.

"Weren't you two listening the last time?" says Kiba, still amused over our struggle to catch our breath.

Kiba and Shikamaru are two of Sasuke's 'best friends'. Kiba is some dog-obsessed freak, and Shikamaru is probably the laziest guy alive.

"Gai had to go to the karate tournament with Lee today, so we started earlier than usually." Adds Sikamaru.

"But oooohhh waiiit, you two skipped the last twenty minutes of the class last Thursday 'cause you had 'something _important_ to do'." Continues Kiba sarcastically.

Me and Gaara look at each other with the 'shit we got busted' look. And even so, I look back at the guys trying desperately to lie and stammer "Uh, w-we did have something important to do! We had tooo uhh..." I bite my lip and look over to Gaara again only to see him slapping his face with his hand.

Well damn it, why don't try to make up a lie right on the spot!

"It's okay, Naruto. You don't have to struggle to lie now. We didn't tell, Gai that you two ditched class to go to that bar across the street, anyway." says Sasuke with a big smirk on his face. Crap, when the hell did they spot us?!

It seemes that Gaara is thinking the same thing as me, and asks "But, h-how did you know we went there?!"

Sasuke shrugs, looking over to his comrades. Kiba is the one to answer our question, first with a sigh and then saying neutrally "You just proved it..."

Both of our jaws fall down, and in surprise and god if I'm not mad right now I don't know... arghhhh.

"You-you tricked us!" screams Gaara with disbelief.

But they all just shrug it off, and walk straight past us with a remark from Sasuke "You two are just way too predictable."

I'm so pissed right now that I could...I could...!

Out of a sudden, I raise a fist over Sasuke's head when he walks past, ready to give him a blow, but feel Gaara's strong grip grab my hand and pull it back. "No, Naruto..." He whispers in my ear through clenched teeth, making sure I'm the only one that can hear him and warns me, saying "You do _not_ wanna get in a fight with him." But seeing that he didn't entirely convince me, he let's out a troubled sigh and adds "_Pleaseee_ believe me on this..." When saying that, he makes a face that I haven't seem him use yet. Is it... worry and... could it be defense?

Does he worry about me getting beaten up by Sasuke? Even though his face takes away my intentions of hitting Sasuke for a split second, I still let out a sigh, hoping it would calm me down, and carelessly say something that I probably shouldn't have, as loud as I possibly can.

"Hmph, whatever. I'd could beat that damn Uchiha to a pulp anyway."

There's a halt of the walking I hear in the hallway. And in a few moments I hear it again, but instead of it getting quieter and quieter, it just gets louder and closer. And the door of the gym opens no one other but the 'damn Uchiha'.

Whoops, guess he wasn't out of earshot after all.

Gaara gives me a 'oh god you poor bastard' look, and I hear Sasuke say the deadly words: "That sounds like a challenge, loser."

A smirk finds its way up his face, and I just swallow, unsure of what to say. My heart is beating as fast as it never has before. And then I, again, carelessly blurt out the words (dear lord I swear I have no idea why I said them either)

"Sure, why not."

At first, I think I see a hint of surprise in Sasuke's face, but then again it was probably just my confused and panicking mind, saying to itself OH FUCK FUCK FFF WHY. THE DAMN. HELL. AM. I . SO. STUPID.

"Naruto, you dumbass! Why aren't you listening to me?!" I hear Gaara screech desperately, and in the corner of my eye see him reaching out for my hand again to pull me out of the fight, but I jump away and hiss back at him: "Just step aside, Gaara, this is a fight between me and that assho-"

And before I can finish the 'hole' part, I feel an aching punch in my stomach. I groan loudly because of the terrible pain and wrap my hands around my belly, and before I can figure out the situation I've found myself in, there comes another hit in my forehead, which I'm guessing was with a foot.

I feel myself flying away, seeing a blurry figure of Sasuke and his killing glare staring at me, and then landing harshly on the wooden gym floor, skidding over it, leaving a path of blood on it.

I feel the metal-like taste of blood in my mouth, and also feel it drip over my forehead. I lean on my elbows, then my knees and finally succeed to stand on my shaky legs.

But before I can totally get my dizzy brain to focus, I already see the looming silhouette of Sasuke's body jump in the air and his fist hit me with unimaginable speed. With paralyzing pain, my back hits the wooden floor again, but the difference now is that my whole body is being held down with added weight on top of me.

I open my eyes to see Sasuke's cold face staring down at me. His nose is so close to mine that if I'd try to get up now, I'd probably end up kissing him.

Hehe... and yeeeet the thought of it maybe actually isn't so ba-... OH COME ON NARUTO YOU DAMN DIRTYMIND YOU'RE STRAIGHT STRAAAAIGHT I SAY. And at a time like this, when he is totally NOT attractive.

And so, we look at each other for just a couple of moments before he puts on a smirk again, and raises his covered-in-blood fist over my face. Is this sadist really the person that girls fall for?

That was my last thought before my face becomes his punchbag. He hits me once...twice...again and again, over and over he keeps punching me, and it seems like an eternity until the weight lifts off of me, but not by its own choice, I can tell. The only thing I can hear over the echoing pain in my head is someone screaming _RUN_! So I somehow manage to scramble on my aching legs and follow the instruction.

I run. I run as fast as I can. Through the blurriness I somehow make out the straight school hallway, then the pebblestone path that leads to the street... but the rest is a total blur. I just run.

I headlessly run through unknown, my face a screwed up bloody mess, and with the only remaining feelings; shock, pain, and rejectment.

* * *

Finally *_*

All the damn things I went through to get this chapter done... -goes and cries in a corner-

Kay, if you don't mind I'm gonna go kill myself now. Bye.


	4. My First Ever Kiss

**Happiness Is Worth Waiting For**

**(Chapter 4)**

**Warning: **Cursing, yaoi FOR REAL THIS TIME :''D

**Disclaimer: **Naru-kun is not mineeee

* * *

I don't know for how long I've been here now. How many minutes... maybe even hours? The only thing I know is, that the sky was still a bit pinky when I got here.

Now it's jet black, with little twinkly stars and a full moon that lights the dark streets.

When I think of jet black, Sasuke comes to my mind almost instantly. His hair, precisely. And with Sasuke comes to my mind also the question that I've been asking myself since this evenings fight with him.

Why?

Why did he go so hard on me? (A/N Cough that's what she, whoops _he_ sai- **shoot**)

Was it something that I did in these past three weeks that I've been here?

I deepen into my memories to think of something- anythingthat could've bothered him.

But, as I said, his face only comes to my mind when I remember the martial arts club lessons. I haven't ever seem him lurk around at school. He's probably always in some bathroom stall, making out with every girl that finds him attractive. Which pretty much _is_ every girl at school.

It kind of makes my heart feel heavier and feel a lump in my throat, thinking of him kissing another girl, or kissing... anyone.

What is this feeling? Could it possibly be... jealousy? But why in the world would I be jealous of that?

I let out a loud annoyed groan, get up from lying on the edge of the sidewalk into a sitting position, sqeeze my head with my hands and furiously start shaking it. "Aghh, get to your senses already!" I demand to myself through clenched teeth.

But I realize that shaking my head left and right would make the headache even worse, so I stop and let out an irritated sigh.

Why can't my mind just let go of him? Ever since the first day, it's like I never really let go of his hand. He makes me feel so confused... Even though I know holding onto his hand will only make it worse, I just don't _wanna_ let go.

I feel tears gathering in my eyes and miserably look up at the shining moon. Sasuke's face replaces its round shape once again.

Who am I kidding... Even if I really _do_ have a thing going for him, it's hopeless for me to think that I'll ever have a chance. I'm just one of the many stars that surround him. Plus, it would be bad for his reputation. What would people think, Sasuke, _the_ womanizer is dating a _guy_...? And it's even that loser Naruto!

I care for him way too much to do that to him. And without realizing, tears start pouring down my face.

After sitting there for a couple of minutes crying uncontrollably, I hear footsteps behind me. They halt once they're about a foot away from my back.

I assume it's Gaara, my dearest friend, who always knows how to make me feel better once we both end up with bottles of beer in our hands.

And without turning around, I just say with a shaky voice, not even trying to hide the signs of crying: "Umm, l-let's go home now, Gaara... I already feel shitty enough, so I really don't want some random person finding me like this..."

"It's nice to hear I'm not a random person, but I think you mistook me with your boyfriend."

Huh? T-that voice... It's not Gaara's. It doesn't sound _anything_ like his croaky voice... It's more like...

I jerk my head around and see nobody else standing behind me in his usual hands in pockets pose but...

"Sasuke?!" I shout his name in disbelief.

Sasuke? _The_ Uchiha Sasuke?

Why did _he_ come after me?

"W-why are you here...?" I ask my thought out loud. Did he come here by his own will? I'm just in too much of a shock right now...

He sighs. "Your little friend Gaara made me come after you. He tried to put some guilt in me and said that I should take responsibility for my own actions or whatever..." He says crossly, not looking at me.

My surprise and disbelief instantly vanish.

I narrow my eyes and turn my head around with a 'Hmph' to stare at the houses beside the street again.

Hah, so I guessed right. If it wasn't for Gaara, that ass wouldn't even give me a second thought.

"...Sooo, he _is_ your boyfriend?" I hear Sasuke ask with a hint of amusement in his voice."I mean, you haven't denied it or anything..."

What? Boyfriend? How the fuck did he come up with a question like that right no-

I recall his words in my head... HOLD. THE FUCK. ON.

HE CALLED GAARA MY BOYFRIEND?

I stand up at once and turn around to face him with a glare. But his cold gaze doesn't even twitch. He just blinks with a questionable face.

"Of _COURSE_ he's not my boyfriend, you dumbass!" I snap back at him, now quite agitated. I feel my face burning up with rage and embarrassment.

And he just looks at me for a bit, our eyes caught in a glare-off. Then he closes his eyes and makes a 'hmph' with a smirk on his face. Damn, I hate that smirk of his.

He starts walking over to me. "So what if he was?" he says, coming closer.

"Besides..." He continues and halts, now inches away from me.

Uh-oh... I feel a blush coming on and my heart beat fastens up. It's so strong now I'm sure that he can hear it. The though of that just makes me blush even more. I try to keep a straight face, like Sasuke always does in any situation that turns up, but I just can't seem to control my glare-like gaze.

So I just end up wide-eyed, staring at his perfect, moonlight lit dark eyes.

Suddenly, he raises his hand to hold up my shaky chin, and whispers softly, with that voice of his that I absolutely adore "You're cute..."

And before I know it, I feel his soft lips lightly touch mine. Even so, I stare at his now closed eyes with surprise and tense. He seems to notice and opens up his own, moves his lips off of mine and says "Just relax..." with an even sexier voice than before.

AGHH, damn his sexiness...

He gives me another light kiss, and this time I give into it too. I close my eyes and steady my breathing, locking my lips with his, changing the direction whenever he does.

Then he moves them away from mine and kisses me from my shoulder, then going up my neck, gives me a kiss on the cheek and on the lips again.

Oh god, wow, this is just... I'm actually kissing him... Kissing Sasuke, my first love... Does that mean that he... might have the same feelings for me?

And then...

He stops. His face moves away from mine, and I hear one side of me silently screaming '_nooooo awww c'monnn come bacckkk_'.

His hand stops embracing my chin and goes up to his mouth. "Pfft..." I hear from him.

Huh? W-what was that just now? Okkk I know I'm not a good kisserrrr but hey he could give me at least some credit, he's the one who started it!

"Hehehe...Haha!" He starts laughing as if he just heard the best joke of his life. I look at him, totally puzzled

"Uh- W-What?!" I say with a squeaky voice.

He keeps laughing when I realize that this is the only time I've seen him laugh. And not that sarcastic or mocking laughing he does, but _real_ laughter. Hmph, I never thought he, the always so serious Sasuke could laugh like that.

In fact, it's actually kinda cute...

Once his laughter dies off, he wipes his eyes and then says "See, I knew that Gaara _is_ your boyfriend."

"WHAT?!" I scream out loud at him.

Seriously, he's still insisting on that?! ...Then I realize... Was he kissing me to test me? LE GAAAASP

I actually gasp out loud at that moment and blush strongly, and when he looks at me strangely I stutter "Y-YOU... You just did that to _TEST ME_?"

He gives me a 'wow you're slow' face and responds with "Duuuh..."

AGHHH I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID HE'S NOT AT LEAST ONE BIT CUTE NOPE NOT AT ALL.

"YOU-I-...W-WHY... AGHHH" Since I can't find any words to tell him, I just hit him with my best shot at a glare. But he acts like nothing happened-typical - and walks off. "Come on, let's go." He yells back to me.

Go?

"Huh? Go where?" I ask him, confused to the fullest.

He stops and turns around with his usual cold stare. "To my place. It's not that far from here." Huh? What is this, him suddenly inviting me to his place?

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON I CAN'T EVEN AGHHH.

"Uhh, no, thanks, I think I can manage on my own." I say with a defensive tone, and start heading home, which is, unfortunately, the direction he's headed to as well. "But thanks for the offer, I guess..." I murmur when I pass him.

I feel his gaze piercing into my back as I walk on.

"It was a request from Gaara." I halt.

"From... Gaara?" I ask doubtfully without turning around. Why would Gaara request Sasuke to take me home with him? Was this one of his terrible ways to screw around with me?

Then I hear a sigh.

"He said to take you with me when I find you 'cause Iruka's not home. Supposedly went on some one week trip with the kindergarten, hah..." True, Iruka _did_ go to something like that. He left yesterday and me and Gaara have been planning to do a whole bunch of stupid shit while he's not at home.

Then silence... "Umm, yeah, so?" I turn my head around slowly.

"SOooo, Gaara said that you probably have no idea how to take care of those wounds on your own and they would probably get infected..."

Uhh actually that's pretty true as well, I don't even know where Iruka keeps the bandages and medicine stuff like that. "...And he literally _made me_ agree to taking you to my place... He didn't allow me to go home until I promised to do it..."

Then silence again. We both just stand there, staring at each other. And after what seems like minutes of non-stop silence, Sasuke sighs and starts padding over to me. "You don't _have_ to sleep over, I'll just give you some proper medicine and you can go home the moment you've got all you need. Come on, it's not like I'm gonna rape you."

"Ehhh..?!" I let out a surprised shriek when I hear the 'rape' part, while he just walks past me with a straight face.

He keeps walking, so I guess that he's probably expecting me go follow.

And then again, as he said, it's nothing to be uncomfortable about, right? I just come over to his place, take the medicine and I'm off.

I genuinely follow behind, and think 'Yeah, it's nothing to be worried about, right? Besides, it's not like anythings gonna happen... Right?'

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**~TBC~**

* * *

**bLUHH GOMEN NASAI FOR THE LONG WAIT D:**

I've haven't gotten a chance to continue it till today, plus I needed a little break...

hehe pleaseforgiveme Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading it! :D AND IT ACTUALLY HAD YAOI WOOO.


End file.
